The NFL Mascot Movie 2: Summer Vacation
by QueenCollie
Summary: Blitz is back, and up for a Summer Vacation for the Mascots. When it comes from the Lynx, to lots of trouble during their trip. Rated K-plus for Humor
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! I thought my The NFL Mascot Movie: Call on the Wild Side story needed a sequel, so I did anyway! I will add some different Mascots onto this story this time.. I do not own the NFL, or it's Mascots itself. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

_(Warner Bros./Warner Bros. Animation Logos appear on screen)_

_The screen appears to have a drawing of Blitz the Seahawk playing football with his sidekick BOOM. The next cuts to Howler the Coyote playing hockey. The next scene cuts to Chomps the Dog playing fetch with S.J. Lastly, the last scene cuts to Gnash the Saber Tooth Tiger playing hockey with Bailey the Lion. The clip cuts to the title screen that says "The NFL Mascot Movie 2: Summer Vacation"_

Title: The NFL Mascot Movie 2: Summer Vacation

_(Scene cuts to the vending machine)_

_Blitz placed coins inside the vending machine, and when the vending machine starts up by disposing the bag, the bag is stuck while Blitz is trying to obtain it._

Blitz: *mad* NO!

_Blitz tried to get the bag to get unstuck, but didn't go as planned._

Blitz: *mad* COME ON!

_Blitz tried to get the bag to get it unstuck, but had a plan. He tried to use a stick to get the bag, but still stuck. Blitz puts away the stick, and grabs a boomerang._

Blitz: Come on.. Treasure! TREASURE!

_Blitz threw the boomerang, and when it hits the vending machine, the bag is still stuck._

Blitz: What?

_Blitz tried to get the chip bag to get it unstuck, but then the lights go off the vending machine.._

Blitz: *angry* *grunting* DARN IT..

_As the lights were off, a reflection of a cave is revealed from the clip._

Blitz: Hmm… Redwood..

_But it's not a good idea for Blitz to enter the cave like this.. Redwood may be a Lynx or a Bear, but Blitz may not find out which animal Redwood is.._

Blitz: No. NO! Bad idea!

_The night may have appeared, but a sound came from Blitz.._

Blitz: *stomach growls* Great…

_When Blitz enters the cave, the clip reveals three bags of chips. Blitz grabbed three of them, and gasps when he first saw a red wagon with multiple boxes and cans of food._

Blitz: *gasp* YES!

_Blitz tried to get towards the wagon, and heard snoring. The snoring from the animal was a Lynx, a big Lynx. Not just a bear, a Lynx.. The Lynx continued to snore, as Blitz grabbed the stuff and placed it in the wagon. Speaking of wagon, the food onto the wagon is covered in a blanket, all tied up. _

Blitz: *sighs*

_A whoosh of wind left a can clattering, leaving the Lynx awake._

Blitz: Oh ...crud…

Lynx: *awake* Hey.. The moon isn't full.. A crescent moon is still there, and you have a dumb idea to wake me up this early?

Blitz: Uh, Mr. Lynx? H-How many days can you..wake up?

Lynx: A lot, until Full Moon arrives.

Blitz: Y-Yeah.. Uh, I needed food for.. My.. family!

Lynx: *mad* You don't have a family..

Blitz: Family of one and two..

_The Lynx saw a wagon with boxes and cans of food, covered and tied up._

Lynx: Oh no.. Don't tell me you have a stupid idea to steal my stuff..

_Blitz gulped. The Lynx is about to take revenge on Blitz after when he tried to take his stuff._

Lynx: *threatening* Blitz, I think I have to-

Blitz: Please! I-I needed the stuff for my.. Uh.. friends!

Lynx: How many do you have?

Blitz: Uh..19 of them..

Lynx: That counts as 20..

Blitz: Wait! Wait! The rest is still in the den! Or uh..cave I suppose! Look! Not stolen!

_Blitz bumped onto the wagon, and left it driving by itself, leaving him and the Lynx shocked._

Lynx: NO!

Blitz: AGH! No!

_The wagon landing wheels first onto the ground, still moving until the handle drops onto the ground._

Lynx: Oh, thank goodness..

Blitz: Phew.. That was a close one..

_But, the truck ran over the food that was onto the wagon, leaving Blitz stammering. Luckily, the wagon survived._

Blitz: *stammering* Uh.. I-I..

_The Lynx chased Blitz all the way to the vending machine. As the Lynx caught Blitz by pouncing on him, he spoke._

Blitz: OK! OK! I can get them back!

Lynx: There is?

Blitz: Yeah! If you eat me, you have to get it by your own! But me! I can get them back!

Lynx: All of it?

Blitz: Yes! All of it!

Lynx: My red wagon?

Blitz: Well, at least your wagon survived..

Lynx: Yeah, guess I don't have to get a new one..

Blitz: A-And I can get the next item!

Lynx: The blue cooler?

Blitz: YES! ow..

Lynx: Yes.. And I want my Pork Rinders.. I love those things.. Because, without a Pork Rinder isn't enough..

Blitz: True! Painfully true!

Lynx: Hmm..

Blitz: I'll get you the Picnic Size!

Lynx: They have that?

Blitz: I suppose so..

Lynx: Ah, I see. I want my stuff back by the night the full moon arrives..

Blitz: Y-Yeah, I'll get it back to you..

Lynx: And don't think about keeping them. If I don't have my food back by Full Moon, I will find you…

_Blitz gulped as he fell onto the ground. The Lynx laughed before going back to his cave._

Blitz: *sighs*

_(the song Family of Me is heard)_

_Song #1: Family of Me by Ben Folds._

_(ah's were heard)_

BEN FOLDS:

How great I am..

_(scene cuts to Blitz crossing the road)_

BEN FOLDS:

Gotta tell myself,

Yeah, I'm the man..

_(clip cuts to Blitz looking for a bag of Nachoritos)_

BEN FOLDS:

Looks grim right now,

But pretty soon we'll be laughing about it,

Ooh, and it's all right,

Yeah it is, I swear you'll see,

(It's not really)

Yeah, and it's all right,

'Cause I've always got my family of me..

_(clip cuts to Blitz walking away after giving up, looking for a single bag.)_

BEN FOLDS:

It's not a first,

(Might be the last)

Yeah I'm sure I must've been through worse, but..

Ooh, it's alright,

Got a paddle and a creek,

Yeah, and it's all right,

'Cause I've always got my family of me..

_(clip cuts to Blitz going back home, but a paper is on his face. It's a food list, and Blitz had a plan..)_

_(The song ends..)_

_(cuts to a camp where all 19 Mascots got up)_

Big Red: Alright! Our first day of camping is complete!

T.D: Wow! The forest in Seattle looks great!

Big Red: Seattle's national forest I suppose..

TORO: Yeah! I always realize that whole thing..

_Blitz is found, walking. Some Mascots ran towards him, while a couple worked._

Staley: Hey, Blitz! How's it going?

TORO: You look pretty tired..

Blitz: Yeah, I was just.. Getting some food for you guys..

RAMPAGE: In the middle of the night! You should've gone to the market before night!

Blitz: Yeah, I just heard about that..big cat that approached me.

T.D: Big cat? What big cat?

Jaxson: Me!?

Blitz: Not you, Jaxson.. Something different..

Sir Purr: Is it about me!?

Roary: Me?

Who Dey: Me too!

Blitz: *to Roary, Who Dey, and Sir Purr* GUYS! It's not about you! It's about a cat with.. Black tips on its ears!

Roary: Oohhhh. I see..

T.D: All about that.. Cat thing. Almost all of our stuff was taken too!

Blitz: Wait. You're guys' food is taken too!?

TORO: I suppose so..

Blitz: The Lynx is here to take our food!

T.D: Lynx? Who's the Lynx?

Blitz: The guy who takes the food, and keeps it as his own!

_All Mascots gasp after what Blitz just said._

Sir Purr: The..LYNX!?

Blitz: Calm down. We can settle this..

Blue: No! I can do it!

Blitz: You can?

Blue: Yeah! I can buy the food from the market, and then go back to the cave, and place them back inside before he arrives!

Blitz: Seems like a genius idea to me, Blue..

_Blitz writes on a blueprint for his plan._

Blitz: Alright. Here's my plan.. We need to buy some stuff from the market, and go back to the Lynx's cave. Once we get inside, we put the food inside, and quickly ran out before he arrives..

Roary: Good idea, Blitz!

Blitz: One thing important is.. The blue cooler..

Blue: The..blue cooler?

Blitz: Yes! The blue cooler! We need to buy the blue cooler!

Sir Purr: Seems like a good idea to me!

T.D: Me too!

Blitz: Alright! Let's get going!

Jaxson: But.. I don't have any money..

Blitz: Don't worry. I have like.. *counts* 30 dollars and 12 cents..

Sir Purr: Where's the rest of it?

Blitz: It's inside my money stash at my house.. It's a secret..

Roary: Alright! Let's get to it!

Blitz: But we need to split up. Some of you needed to stay at the campsite, while the rest of us while we are going the store..

Staley: Deal!

_Some Mascots stayed at the Campsite while the rest went to the store to buy some things for the Lynx._

_(clip cuts to the market)_

_Blitz is at Aisle 12 for the Chips section, while Sir Purr is at the Seafood aisle._

Blitz: Alright.. Pork Rinders.. Pork Rinders..

_Blitz found the Pork Rinders next to the Potato Chips, as he put them in the cart. Sir Purr is at the Seafood Section, looking for fish._

Blitz: Alright, Sir Purr. What did you find?

Sir Purr: Fish!

_Blitz knew that the Lynx liked fish, but still haven't told the Seahawk about it._

Blitz: Well, put it in the cart..

_Sir Purr placed the fish on the cart, while some of the Mascots looked for dessert._

Blitz: Guys! Are you sure the Lynx likes dessert.

Miles: Uh, I suppose so..

Blitz: Well, we gotta hurry.. Because if the Lynx catches us, we are toast..

_Miles placed the desserts onto the cart next to the Pork Rinders. After they were finished shopping, they paid for the food, and exited it out of the market._

Blitz: Alright.. Now we need to get the food inside his cave before the Lynx catches us.. Roary, T.D, Miles, Blue, you guys stay here. I'll put the food back inside the cave.

Blue: I also got the blue cooler too!

_Blitz didn't realize Blue bought the cooler before telling him about it._

Blitz: Why didn't you tell me about it!?

Blue: I bought the cooler so that way you can get it back inside the cave!

Blitz: Fine.. I'll get it back inside.

_Blitz grabbed the bags and the cooler back inside the cave, leaving the Mascots almost in shock._

T.D: I hope Blitz is alright.

Miles: He can carry some bags, and he carried a cooler with his talons!

Blue: Huh. I didn't know Blitz can do that..

_The mission is complete as Blitz landed onto the ground, carrying empty plastic bags, while the rest of the food is inside the cave along with the blue cooler._

Miles: Did you get it?

Blitz: I did. Our mission is complete.

_All Mascots cheered when the mission is complete for the Lynx's task. Blitz and his friends all went back to the Campsite._

_End of Act 1.._

**Hey! I hoped you liked this story! Please note that Family in Me belongs to Ben Folds. I really wanted to do this sequel story, and I finally did! Chapter 2 is coming up!**


	2. Mini Mart Mayhem

_(scene cuts to the Lynx going back to his cave)_

_The Lynx came back inside his cave after a good adventure, his hike. The hike for the Lynx became just as windy as it can be. Even the good news is that when the food is back inside his cave, the Lynx will be happy, just when his reaction comes up._

Lynx: *at the cave* What a windy hike I had.. What could possibly go wrong-

_The Lynx's sentence was cut off as multiple clusters of unopened food were all over the rocky cave floor. The Lynx shook in excitement as he saw most of the food onto the ground, and even the Blue Cooler was behind his sleeping spot as well._

Lynx: Well, guess who brought back the food inside my cave? Blitz.. That Seahawk brought the food back in my cave..

_Even the unopened bag of Pork Rinders were onto the ground as well._

Lynx: Pork Rinders.. My favorite..

_His old wagon was still around, still with dents and scratch marks all over the red wagon. He can still keep the wagon, but when it breaks apart, the quest for the new red wagon is about to begin._

Lynx: Guess that Seahawk must've been putting them back inside my cave..

_Blitz finished his mission as he brought the "new" food back inside the cave. The Lynx must've been happy, but the full moon isn't here just yet. _

Lynx: When the full moon arrives, I'll wake up..

_(scene cuts to the campsite)_

Big Red: Well, our day of the camping trip is..complete..

Blitz: What do you mean "Complete"? It's not over, is it?

Sir Purr: Actually, it is..

Blitz: Did...you guys pack up?

Poe: Oh! We definitely did pack up! And we also pack up your stuff while you are gone!

Blitz: Me? You mean "We"..

Billy: Wait.. You and your friends are gone to the store while we pack all of out stuff up?

TORO: Huh.. I didn't realize that..

Big Red: Alright.. The bus will be here any minute…

_Blitz made sure he didn't leave his stuff around. Blitz's bag is seen, all the way packed up. He picked his bag up, and waited for the bus to arrive along with other mascots._

Who Dey: When will the bus arrive..

Big Red: We gotta wait and find out.. I couldn't remember the time the bus will get here..

_The bus arrived, and all 26 Mascots got inside the bus. The campsite is now seen to be nice and tidy, and tables are clean. They all packed up their tents, their blankets, sleeping bags, all other stuff along with them._

Blitz: Man, it sure is pretty nice to stay at the campsite..

Poe: Yeah, it really is..

_After the bus arrived at the hotel, all 25 Mascots went inside. Now it is Blitz's turn to be dropped off._

Blitz: See you guys soon!

All 25 Mascots: *waving goodbye*

_All 25 Mascots waved goodbye at Blitz before him being dropped off at his home. When the bus arrived at his house, Blitz took his bag and went inside his home._

Blitz: *thinking* What should I do? What should I do?

_Blitz thought of something that he might do. He went outside the backyard, and grabbed a football._

Blitz: Maybe this football will help..

_Blitz tried catching the football, but his boredom doesn't seem to help at all._

Blitz: AGGH.. Bored..

_But! Blitz had an idea. He climbed to the entrance of the trampoline, and stood onto the bouncy fabric. When he jumped onto the trampoline, he jumped higher to his house's roof._

Blitz: Hey.. This trampoline seems.. Fun to me!

_When Blitz jumped higher and higher, he was left flying, until he landed on the ground with his feet by a perfect landing.._

Blitz: Man, the more I jump, the higher I get..

_Blitz went inside his house, and decided to watch T.V.._

_**Later that night..**_

_Blitz is sleeping on his bed, dreaming about football. Blitz tossed and turned, until a bang was heard. Not just a bang that was heard. A window bang outside. Blitz woke up and saw dog toys hitting and sliding off the window._

Blitz: *tired* Ugh.. Who is it?

_Blitz got up and opened the window. It was Ozzy the Ocelot, falling onto the floor after getting inside._

Blitz: Ozzy!? What are you doing here!?

Ozzy: I'm busting you out of here..

Blitz: My home!? But..

Ozzy: No buts, Hawk boy.. An Ocelot's gotta do what an Ocelot's gotta do..

Blitz: I might get in trouble if I get out in the *quiet yelling* MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

Ozzy: Look what I found!

_(clip cuts to Ozzy with a bag of Skittles)_

Blitz: Wh- Skittles!? Where did you get those!?

Ozzy: There Skittles, but there Seahawks colored! Blue, Green, Grey, and White!

Blitz: Oz! You are freaking me out..

Ozzy: Wanna piece of a Skittle?

Blitz: Ozzy.. You are freaking me out with that Skittle thing..

Ozzy: *looks at plushy* Ooh! Is that your doll?

Blitz: It's not a- It's Olly! Olly the Hawk! Alright!?

Ozzy: Osprey?

Blitz: No-Okay.. Yes.. He's an osprey..

Ozzy: His name is Olly the Osprey?

Blitz: Would you stop wasting my time?

_Ozzy leaded Blitz to the living room, leaving Blitz irritated._

Ozzy: Wanna..go outside? Inside?

Blitz: Oz- Stop it..

Ozzy: Outside! Inside! *closes door multiple times*

Blitz: Alright! Fine! I'll go with you, Ozzy. Just let me put on my clothes, and we'll get going..

_After Blitz puts on his clothes, he went outside with Ozzy as he closed the door._

Ozzy: *running* Inside! Outside!

Blitz: *running* Stop with the inside outside thing..

_(scene cuts to the Snow Star Mini-Mart)_

Ozzy: *hiding behind the bush* Alright.. We are here..

_Blitz and Ozzy both walked towards the door. Blitz tried to open the doors, but it seems to be locked.._

Blitz: Locked.. Alright Ozzy.. We'll come back tomorrow..

_But Ozzy couldn't wait until tomorrow, so Ozzy crashed onto the window, leaving Blitz shocked._

Blitz: *in shock* OZZY! Look what you did! You're gonna get us in huge trouble!

_Ozzy went inside with Blitz, leaving both in shock._

Blitz: Ozzy, we should get back home.. You could get us in huge trouble-

_Before Blitz finished his sentence, the clip cuts to the shelf of Skittles._

Blitz: Ozzy.. We are going...to get in trouble...for that…

_Blitz was distracted by the Skittles in every bag. He grabbed one bag, and opened it apart. He threw the Skittles in the air, and ate every one that was thrown in the air, later interrupted by a hiccup._

Ozzy: Woohoo!

_Song #2: I Wanna Lose Control by Deathray._

_(uh oh's were heard)_

_The clip cuts to Ozzy pushing the button, causing the Slushie to fall._

Ozzy: What is that? *laughing*

Blitz: LET ME TRY!

_Blitz pushes Ozzy, causing him to turn on the hot dog roller machine._

Ozzy: Woah..

_(wanna lose control, Uh Oh..)_

Blitz turned on the Slushie machine, while Ozzy tried eating the hot dogs.

Ozzy: AAH! IT BURNS! BLITZ! AAHH!

_(I can't wait to let it go)_

_Blitz and Ozzy were inside the fridge, making air drawings. Ozzy's claws caused the glass door of the fridge to break._

_(Just can't keep on going with the flow..)_

_Blitz opened a can of sparkling water, causing to sprinkle water all over Ozzy._

Ozzy: AAH!

_(Here we go, the great unknown..)_

_Ozzy and Blitz were blowing balloons, as Blitz had his voice pitch completely high._

Blitz: *high-pitched voice* Hello, Olly..

Ozzy: *high-pitchedvoice* It's Ozzy!

_Blitz and Ozzy were laughing while their voices are on high-pitch.._

_(Now we're gonna break up on our own)_

_Ozzy and Blitz kept on throwing stuff inside, while the mayhem continued.._

_(Uh Oh, I wanna lose control, Uh Oh..)_

_Blitz and Ozzy both continued the mayhem, when Ozzy threw dog treats at Blitz._

Blitz: Hey!

Ozzy: Ha Ha!

_Blitz threw a slice of American cheese on Ozzy's face, causing him to scream._

Ozzy: AAAH!

_(Never meant to hurt no one)_

_Ozzy and Blitz were walking onto the top of the shelves, kicking coolers and lanterns._

_(I just wanna have a little fun)_

_Blitz and Ozzy continued to throw food at each other, before he got money out of the cash register._

_(Have a laugh, and I don't know..)_

_(Maybe I won't feel so all alone)_

_Blitz threw money in the air while Ozzy threw cereal as well._

_(Uh Oh, I wanna lose control, Uh Oh..)_

_Blitz and Ozzy are pretending to make snow angels, before more mayhem continues.. Or is it?_

_(song ends)_

_After the song ended, police sirens we're heard. Ozzy is left in shock when he heard the sirens ring._

Ozzy: Uh oh! Party's over! C'mon! Let's go!

_Ozzy exited out the building, before Benny came inside, seeing Blitz all..tispy.._

Blitz: Behold.. The might Seahawk of..S-Seattle! Good night..

Benny: Alright, Blitz.. Let's take ya' home..

_Benny took Blitz back to his home, as the Seahawk went all tispy..on sugar.._

Blitz: *tipsy* If you go out the woods today, you'll find some sal-salmon.. *chuckles* And the seals.. Those animal crackers taste really bland.. The seal-shaped animal crackers..almost taste the same as the-the lions.. Tha-That's messed up..

_Blitz is all tipsy from all that sugar he had with Ozzy. _

Blitz: Hey Benny-

_Before Benny spoke, the van arrived at Blitz's house, with BOOM. BOOM is not amused with the mayhem that happened at the Snow Star Mini Mart.._

Blitz: Uh-uh.. Back up quick, before he sees me!

_BOOM went towards the van to open the doors. It reveals Blitz falling onto the ground._

BOOM: *disappointed* You're in big trouble, Blitz..

Blitz: Shhh.. ow..

_BOOM took the sugar packet off his shoulder, and left in shock._

Blitz: You know what sugar does to you, Blitz! Straight to bed!

_Blitz quickly went inside, all tipsy while BOOM spoke to Benny._

BOOM: Benny, I am so sorry about what happened.

Benny: It's alright.. I just don't want him to do that again..

BOOM: I'm Blitz's sidekick. The sidekick of Blitz..

Benny: A sidekick, huh? I know that you're Blitz's sidekick.

BOOM: I'm his sidekick!

Blitz: *opens door* RAWRARGHH *closes door*

BOOM: I became the second mascot back in 2014…

Benny: You're the mascot.. Right?

BOOM: I just wanna protect him from getting himself in danger!

_Blitz taps on the window door, BOOM turning around. Blitz waves at BOOM before telling Blitz to go to bed._

BOOM: *to Benny* Excuse me.. *to Blitz* GO TO BED, BLITZ!

_Blitz quickly went to bed before BOOM continued to talk with Benny._

_**That morning..**_

_Chomps and Big Red went to Blitz's house to go inside his room._

Chomps: Are you sure he's alright?

Big Red: Yeah, he's alright.. It's because of that..mayhem that started..

Chomps: You mean that Mini Mart Mayhem?

Big Red: YES! That's what happened.

_Big Red's yelling made Blitz got up. Blitz then turned to Chomps and Big Red as their look on their faces turned into unamusement._

Big Red: I saw what happened last night..

Blitz: Wait.. Last night? Oh, you mean that Mini Mart Mayhem? Me and...Ozzy caused that..

Chomps: Who's..Ozzy?

Blitz: An ocelot that caused both of us in trouble..

Big Red: That mayhem you and Ozzy did was..wrong..

Blitz: Well, me and Ozzy made this mistake.. And I want to say that I'm sorry for that mayhem that happened last night..

Big Red: Apology accepted.. But you must not do it again. Alright?

Blitz: What about BOOM? Should I apologize to him too?

Chomps: Oh, I've talked to BOOM when we first came in. He said it was just a mistake you and Ozzy made..

Blitz: A mistake!? It's Ozzy's fault that got both of us in trouble..

Big Red: Yeah, it was YOUR fault AND Ozzy's fault for that mayhem..

Blitz: Alright. It's all my fault, and I'm sorry that happened.

Chomps: That's alright. Just don't do it again. Alright?

Blitz: Alright then. I won't do it again..

_BOOM went inside his room and spoke to Blitz._

BOOM: I had a talk with Chomps and Big Red before they came inside your room. It was all just a mistake that happened last night..

?: Actually, it was all my fault..

_Blitz and the Mascots all turned to Ozzy._

BOOM: Ozzy!? You made did this mayhem last night!?

Ozzy: Yeah. It was all my fault that me and Blitz made last night. I'm the one who made this mess..

Blitz: And I'm the one who made this mess the whole time!

Ozzy: You are just playing around!

Chomps: Guys! Be easy on you two!

Big Red: Look.. I know this whole thing was a mistake, but I think you guys should never make that whole mayhem...uh..mess again.. Alright?

_Blitz and Ozzy both nodded._

BOOM: Look Blitz.. It's not your fault..

Blitz: Big Red said it's my fault!

Big Red: No, it's not your fault anymore since Ozzy made the whole mess the whole time, and made you do it also..

Ozzy: Yeah, I made this mess.. I made Blitz get into this mess also..

Chomps: *to Blitz* Yeah, since you've apologized, we'll trust you.. **COMPLETELY**..

Blitz: So, you guys believe me now?

Big Red: Yes, we all believe you now..

Ozzy: *to Blitz* I'm sorry for making you get into this mess last night. It was all my fault, and I shouldn't get you in trouble at all.. Ever..

Blitz: I accept your apology, Ozzy. Just don't get me in trouble ever again. Alright?

Ozzy: *nods*

_T.D came inside the room as the Mascots turned._

T.D: What did I miss?

Chomps: Uh, we trusted Blitz now..

T.D: Trusted Blitz? For what?

Big Red: The Mini Mart mess that he and Ozzy made last night. Don't worry, he's in good shape now..

T.D: Oh, when I was driving to his house, I saw that the Mini Mart is all fixed now!

Chomps: Are you sure?

T.D: I'm serious! Come look!

All 5 Mascots went outside to see the Mini Mart along with Ozzy. They all shook as the Mini Mart was all fixed, all good as new.

Blitz: They didn't tell us the store's all fixed..

Big Red: At least the store's all good.

Ozzy: Yeah, and some Mascots make mistakes. Once a mistake is gone after an apology, the mistake goes away..

Big Red: It..does?

Ozzy: Yeah, once you apologize, everything is all in good shape now! Well, just for now..

Chomps: At least everything's all good now..

Blitz: Yeah, at least..

_Big Red called the Mascots that Blitz is all good now, saying that he's now in good shape.._

Big Red: Yeah, everything's good now. We're good..

Billy: _*_calling* Are you sure?

Big Red: Yep. Everything's all good now. Blitz apologized to us after that mess last night, and the Mini Mart is fixed now. Everything's all good!

Billy: *calling* Wait. The Mini Mart's fixed!? How!?

Big Red: Maybe they just fixed it right away..

Billy: *calling* Okay. I'm glad everything is back to normal, Red.. I'll call you later..

_Big Red puts his phone away and spoke to Blitz.._

Big Red: Everything's all good now, Blitz. No need for another mistake to be made, ever..

Blitz: Alright, got it..

_The 5 Mascots all went back inside Blitz's house along with Ozzy._

_End of Act 2.._

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Guessing Blitz is finally in good shape after that...mini mart mess.. At least everything's good now! Please note that "I Wanna Lose Control" belongs to Deathray, and the reference belongs to Open Season by Columbia Pictures and Sony Animation. I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Blitz meets Bailey

_(scene cuts to the night scene)_

_The Full Moon has arrived, and all the Mascots are sleeping. But as if for the Lynx, has finished hibernating.. As the hibernation has been long enough for him, he woke up._

Lynx: *yawns* Now.. Where is that Full Moon?

_The Lynx went outside, and the Full Moon has arrived. It has finally arrived that the Lynx saw the Full Moon, and left him running onto the ground, after coming out of his cave.._

Lynx: Now that the Full Moon has arrived, I think it's time for my own plan…

_The Lynx ran around during the night before the scene cuts._

_(scene cuts to Blitz going to the Lumberjack Diner)_

_Blitz then arrived at the Lumberjack Diner before entering inside. It was time for breakfast as Morning came. When the sun rose up, he had gotten himself ready for another day. Even Blitz finally learned his lesson after last night… As the Seahawk went inside, he turned to a tree, and a creature was sleeping.._

Blitz: *shock* Who's there!?

_Blitz turned to the tree, as a Mascot was sleeping while leaning, sitting down._

?: D-Did I hear some noises out here?

_Blitz checked again, and it was a Lion. A Lion with a Kings jersey on, with 72 for his jersey number to refer the temperature in Los Angeles. He was wearing shoes, and black long pants. Blitz shook in fear as he saw the lion, all woken up from being passed out._

?: What in Los Angeles' name is going on around here!?

Blitz: *screams*

?: *screams back*

Blitz and the Lion both fell before getting back up. Blitz didn't even know that a Lion just came to Seattle. Even for a visit, or it was just a capture..

?: You just scared me this much!

Blitz: I'm sorry! I didn't even know you are here! But, who are you?

?: Uh...My name is..Bailey..

Blitz: Bailey? Your name is Bailey?

Bailey: Yeah, that's my name..

Blitz: But, what happened to you when you first woke up?

Bailey: I felt really tired after a trip.. So, I decided to fall asleep..

Blitz: While leaning on the tree? Sitting down?

Bailey: I felt tired! That's all..

Blitz: So, how did you get here?

_Bailey looked at his car, and explained to Blitz._

Bailey: Oh, I decided to take a trip from Los Angeles to here.

Blitz: Seattle?

Bailey: Yeah, Seattle. That's where I am right now..

Blitz: So, what do you want to eat today? It's breakfast time..

Bailey: Wait.. It's breakfast!? I just forgot that morning came!

Blitz: That's alright..

Bailey: Anyways.. I think we'll wait and find out.. I'll pick something out from the menu.. You?

Blitz: I'll pick something out from the menu too..

Bailey: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go inside!

_Blitz and Bailey went inside the Lumberjack Diner before the next hour arrives._

_**Later..**_

_Blitz and Bailey went into his house after they had breakfast. It was the very first time Blitz had met Bailey, which he had never seen an NHL Mascot in his life._

Blitz: So, how many Stanley Cups did your team won so far back in the days?

Bailey: Two Stanley Cups. One in 2012, and another in 2014..

Blitz: You are one lucky lion..

Bailey: I also have my rings too!

_Bailey showed Blitz his two championship rings, leaving him in shock._

Blitz: Wow! You are a lucky lion! Wanna see MY ring?

_Blitz showed Bailey his Super Bowl championship ring, leaving him in shock._

Bailey: The Seahawks won the Super Bowl!?

Blitz: Back in 2014..

_BOOM came inside the living room, and shook as he saw a lion._

BOOM: *fear* I-Is that.. A-a lion?

Blitz: BOOM, calm down. It's Bailey!

BOOM: Bailey? Who's Bailey?

Bailey: I am Bailey from the Los Angeles Kings. My jersey number represents the temperatures in Los Angeles..

BOOM: I did not know that..

Blitz: Until now..

Bailey: So, what should we do?

Blitz: Watch hockey of course!

Blitz turned on the T.V, and Kings hockey appeared on screen.

Bailey: *excitement* That's my team!

Blitz: Watch the Kings score..

_Bailey watched the Kings score as the scoreboard reveals the numbers. 1 goal for the good team._

Bailey: See!? My team scored!

Blitz: Now, watch as the Kings score another..

_The Kings score another, leaving Bailey jump in happiness. But the game isn't over yet. The Kings score 2 more points before the first period ended._

Bailey: 4 and NOTHING!

Blitz: Kings? 4 points.. Golden Knights? ZERO points..

Bailey: *shock* You know the Golden Knights!?

Blitz: I watched some hockey games. Back when the Golden Knights first played, I didn't know about them. A year ago, I knew about the team when they played for their second season..

_The second period started minutes ago as the Golden Knights scored 2 points._

Bailey: Well, at least we scored 4 points then the Golden Knights..

Blitz: Yeah.. Hey, I want to ask you a question. What is your least favorite NHL team?

Bailey: The Vegas Golden Knights. The rivalry first started in the 2017-18 NHL season. But the WORST rivalry team of mine is the Anaheim Ducks..

Blitz: You hate the Anaheim Ducks?

Bailey: Of course I do! Along with the San Jose Sharks!

Blitz: Wow! That's one heck of a rivalry..

Bailey: The Arizona Coyotes aren't bad at all. Their like a great team!

Blitz: Wait. You like the Arizona Coyotes?

Bailey: Of course I do like them! Me and Howler used to be best friends!

Blitz: Howler? Who's Howler?

Bailey: My best friend.. Or also known as the Mascot of the Arizona Coyotes.

_Bailey continued to watch the game, as the Kings scored one point at the 3rd period. Once the game is over, Bailey hugged Blitz._

Bailey: I knew that my team won!

Blitz: That's great to hear!

Bailey: Say.. You want to go on a trip with me?

Blitz: Really?

Bailey: Yes! Really! Don't worry, the trip is the day after tomorrow.

Blitz: Okay, good. I'll have time to pack up tomorrow night.

Bailey: Well, the trip will be about later in the afternoon..

Blitz: Oh, really? Well, I still have time to pack up tomorrow.

Bailey: Yeah, good idea.. You may not forget your stuff too, like your pajamas, or any other items you have..

Blitz: Car trip or Plane trip?

Bailey: Car trip.

Blitz: How many mascots do I want for the car trip?

_Before Bailey spoke, he shock in confusion.._

Bailey: You're gonna bring your friends to my trip?

Blitz: Well, yes. They may or may not be able to go..

Bailey: Well...Good idea!

Blitz: Really!?

Bailey: Yes, really!

Blitz: Wow! I..I didn't expect that!

_Bailey spoke to Blitz before exiting out of Blitz's house._

Bailey: I'll see you the day after tomorrow..

Blitz: *smiles* See you soon..

BOOM: *to Blitz* You are going on a trip with Bailey?

Blitz: Yeah, I'm going there. I'll promise I'll be okay..

BOOM: Alright.. Don't get hurt..

Blitz: Okay.. I won't..

_Blitz then went outside as BOOM sat down to change the T.V Channel.._

_End of Act 3.._


	4. Road Trip Begins

_(scene cuts to the hotel room)_

_T.D and his friends are back at the hotel room, hanging out. Some Mascots are in the first room on the second floor, with the others are in the other room next door._

T.D: So, what should we do today?

Big Red: I don't know. Watch hockey?

Jaxson: Maybe watch the Super Bowl Highlights. I'm sure the Chiefs scored..

K.C Wolf: I am really happy about my team..

T.D: About what?

K.C: They won the Super Bowl..

TORO: Super Bowl?

K.C: *excited* YES! THEY WON THE SUPER BOWL! FIRST TIME SINCE..1970!

Big Red: Wow! Great job, buddy!

K.C Wolf: Aww, shucks.. You're making me blush.. *blushes*

TORO: I'm really surprised the Chiefs won the Super Bowl..

K.C Wolf: This is… AMAZING!

SWOOP: I'm really sure you're really happy about the Chiefs winning the Super Bowl now..

Poe: Too bad my team during the playoffs, I just wanted them to win!

K.C Wolf: Don't worry, Poe. Maybe your team will do better next year..

RAMPAGE: So.. Should we get ready for the trip?

K.C Wolf: Trip? What trip?

_K.C Wolf then realized that Blitz told Rampage about the trip Bailey had planned, leaving himself in shock._

Freddie: Why is K.C so shocked about.. You?

RAMPAGE: It's not about me. It's about some.. "Road Trip" Blitz and Bailey planned.

_As K.C Wolf calmed down, Sir Purr spoke._

Sir Purr: *enters room* So, what's up with talking lately?

Who Dey: What did I miss?

TORO: You missed the conversation about the Super Bowl..

Who Dey: Well, darn it..

Poe: Hey. Where's Blitz?

TORO: I don't know. Maybe he went to the store or something.

_Blitz went inside the hotel room as all Mascots shook._

Big Red: Blitz! What's going on lately?

Blitz: Oh, just having a talk with a new mascot I befriended.

T-Rac: Who's that guy?

_Bailey then showed up, leaving T-Rac in Full-Fledged Panic._

T-Rac: *panic* AAAAHHH! LION! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Blitz: Calm down, T-Rac! It's just Bailey!

T-Rac: B-Bailey?

Blitz: He's not gonna eat you!

T-Rac: Oh thank goodness..

TORO: So who's this guy?

Blitz: This is Bailey. He's the Mascot of the Los Angeles Kings.. His name is based off of Garnet Bailey, in Ace's honor.

Roary: Bailey? He..kinda looks like me.

Bailey: I'm pretty sure I kinda look like you, Roary..

RAMPAGE: Bailey! I haven't seen you in a while!

_Bailey and RAMPAGE both hugged each other before the hug broke free._

Bailey: I haven't seen you in a while either!

Blitz: Glad to see you guys reunite with each other..

RAMPAGE: I think I've seen him like around February or something..

Bailey: I was wondering. What if we go on a trip?

Big Red: A trip? What kind of..trip?

Bailey: It'll be a bus trip, I promise.

Roary: But, you don't have a bus! There's no way a van can fit that many mascots..

Bailey: Get your bags packed! I'll be waiting outside!

Big Red: Well, alright then..

Blitz: So, Big Red. What are your plans for the NFL Preseason?

Big Red: Cheer for the team. That's all..

_Once all of the Mascots packed their bags, Blitz and his friends all went outside as they exited the hotel._

Roary: Hey, Bailey. How can we go on a trip when a car can't fit that many mascots?

Bailey: I've got a good idea..

_Bailey grabbed a remote out of his pocket, and when he pushed the red button, the car/van transformed into a bus, leaving all Mascots in full-fledged shock._

Roary: That's..insane..

Blitz: How did you do that!?

Bailey: Magic.. *does jazz hands* I used this remote to turn my car into a bus!

Who Dey: So, your car turns into a bus when you push the button?

Bailey: Yes. And when I push the button again, it turns back into a car.

Poe: Nice..

_Blitz and his friends got inside the bus before he spoke._

Blitz: So. Are you guys ready?

Who Dey: We are!

All Mascots: Yeah!

Bailey: Then let's get this party started!

_K.C Wolf then hurried inside the bus, before placing his bag onto the bus floor._

Bailey: Oh, we can't forget K.C Wolf, can't we..

Blitz: What about Sam? Did we forget about him?

_T.D: then ran inside the bus, before sitting down after placing his bag onto the floor._

T.D: What did I miss?

Bailey: You almost missed the bus, Sam.

T.D: Hold on. Who's that guy?

Blitz: That's Bailey. He's been my best friend since we first met.

RAMPAGE: That's also my best friend too! Bailey's my best friend!

Bailey: Looks like I have a couple of football friends now..

Jaxson: Can we start the trip already?

Bailey: Oh, right! Got it.

_Bailey then started the engines, and drove the bus as the road trip started._

_(scene cuts to Los Angeles)_

_Once the bus finally arrives at Los Angeles, Blitz the woke up, with tired eyes._

Blitz: *tired* Where are we?

Bailey: We have good news everyone. We have arrived at Los Angeles.

RAMPAGE: *wakes up* Really!?

Bailey: Yep. Really..

RAMPAGE: So, you're telling me I came from here to Seattle during my camping trip, and I have to come back here!?

Blitz: Calm down, RAMPAGE.

_Rampage then calmed down before Bailey spoke again._

Bailey: Uhh.. Mascots.. This is your captain, Bailey speaking.

Blitz: Bailey, you're the driver. Not the pilot!

Bailey: I'm pretending to speak like a pilot, Blitz.

_Once the bus finally arrived at the parking lot near the hotel, all Mascots got outside._

Bailey: Since we have now arrived here, let me turn my bus back into a..van..

_Bailey then used his remote to turn his bus back into a van, leaving the Mascots in shock._

Blitz: That's insane!

Bailey: No time for explanation, Blitz.

Jaxson: What even time is it?

Bailey: *checks time* Uhh, I think we arrived in the morning..

Big Red: So, where should we find some breakfast now?

_Blitz then found a diner next to the hotel._

Blitz: There's one! It's just a few feet away next to the hotel!

_Blitz and all of his Mascot friends arrive at the diner to have their breakfast.._

_End of Act 4..._

**Apologize for the really long wait between chapters. But anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. On the Open Road!

_(scene cuts to diner)_

_Meanwhile, Blitz and all of his mascot friends came inside to have breakfast. Some mascots are having pancakes, while the rest are having french toast._

Blitz: So, why did we arrive here in LA? In the morning?

Bailey: Maybe it's because we might've arrived too early.. Or maybe it's because we drove from Seattle later in the afternoon.

_Some mascots glare at Bailey.._

Bailey: What!?

Blitz: *continues eating* So, Bailey.. What should we do next during our..uh..road trip?

Bailey: I do not know. Maybe drive to..Reno or..something like that..

_But this shook Jaxson after the sentence Bailey said.._

Jaxson: Reno? Did you say Reno?

Bailey: Yeah.. I did say Reno. I'll think about it, but not right now..

Jaxson: *excited look* I CAN'T WAIT TO GO THERE!

Blitz: Calm down, Jaxson.. *to Bailey* Sorry, Bailey.. Jaxson's getting really happy right now..

Bailey: It's alright- WAIT!

Blitz: Wait what?

Bailey: I have an idea!

Blitz: What idea?

Bailey: What if we actually went from here to Reno, and then to Wyoming!?

Blitz: Hold on. Wyoming?

T.D: I've never been to that place before..

Chomps: Me neither..

Blitz: How long is the road trip gonna be?

Bailey: *checks map* Hmm.. About 20 hours.

_That left Blitz in shock, after what Bailey said about the time._

Blitz: *in shock* 20 HOURS!?

Bailey: Yep! A long trip with..um..dozens of stops!

Blitz: That would take **ALMOST** a day, Bailey!

Bailey: Exactly! This trip will be really fun!

Gumbo: Are there any new..Mascot friends coming over?

Bailey: Um.. I guess so. We'll see!

_After Bailey and all of his friends finished eating, Bailey proceeded to pay for the food, and exited out of the diner._

Bailey: Now all we have to do is wait..

Blitz: Why the waiting?

Bailey: Oh, we're not waiting outside. We're just going back to the hotel room to see some new Mascot friends..

_The clip then cuts back to the hotel room as Bailey and his Mascot friends wait for new Mascot friends to arrive._

Blitz: What "NEW" Mascot friends are we waiting for?

Bailey: It'll be three or two, but we may not know yet..

Blitz: We'll see which Mascots will come on our trip..

_Then, the clip cuts to another hotel room where Charrogallo, the Charros mascot, sleeping on a bed. The clip cuts to a dream sequence, where Charrogallo was teleported into a ranch._

Charrogallo: Where am I?

_Charrogallo was now seen, riding onto a bull._

Charrogallo: What's going on?

_The fence slammed open, as the bull began to jump multiple times. Charrogallo kept holding on to the rope, until landing on his feet. The bull was now back at the pen, while the crowd cheered for the blue Rooster._

Crowd: CHARROGALLO! CHARROGALLO!

_Charrogallo began to bow, until a coyote was seen, speaking._

Coyote: Charrogallo!

_Charrogallo continued to bow, until the coyote yelled._

Coyote: CHARROGALLO!

_The yell then cuts the dream sequence as Charrogallo woke up._

Howler: Wake up!

Charrogallo: 5 minutos mas, Howler..

Howler: WAKE UP!

_Charrogallo jumps out of the bed in shock, before landing onto the floor._

Charrogallo: HOWLER!

Howler: C'mon, Charrogallo! We do not want to be late for the..trip!

Charrogallo: Trip? What trip?

Howler: The trip Bailey told me about!

Charrogallo: Why didn't you tell me that!?

_Charrogallo proceeded to change to his normal outfit rapidly, before Howler spoke._

Howler: What's in a hurry?

Charrogallo: ¡No queremos llegar tarde!

_Charrogallo then rushed to the hotel room where Bailey and his friends were. Bailey and his friends turned to the blue Rooster._

Bailey: Uh, have you seen Howler?

_Howler opened the door, hitting Charrogallo's head._

Charrogallo: ¡AY!

Howler: _sorry.._

Bailey: *to Howler* Hey! Howler! Ready for the trip?

Howler: Of course I am!

Blitz: Who is that?

Bailey: *to Blitz* Oh, that's Howler! He's my best friend-

Blitz: No, I meant the Rooster..

Bailey: Uh..That's..Charrogallo. He's the..Mascot of the..*to Howler, whispering* _Howler, what baseball team?_

Howler: Charros de Jalisco..

Bailey: Right. Charros de Jalisco!

Blitz: You know him?

Bailey: Not as much, but Howler knows him a lot..

Howler: Yeah, I know Charrogallo a lot of times..

Bailey: Alright, let's go outside..

_The clip cuts to Bailey and all of his Mascot friends, with the new Mascots coming along to the trip._

Bailey: *to Howler and Charrogallo* Alright. Get ready for the machine you've never seen before..

_Bailey turns the car into a bus by his remote, leaving both Mascots in shock._

Howler: Impossible..

Charrogallo: How long is the trip?

Bailey: Like I told Blitz earlier, it's going to be 20 hours.

_Charrogallo was left in shock after Bailey said a sentence, before he passed out._

Bailey: You Okay, Gallo?

_Charrogallo gets up, and as all Mascots got inside the bus, Bailey spoke._

Bailey: Now, we must pick which Mascot will sit on the passenger seat.

_The bus also has back seats, while at the front have both the driver and passenger seats that Bailey told.._

Blitz: Why didn't you tell us then!?

Bailey: I forgot the bus had a passenger seat!

_The Mascots all glare at Bailey.._

Bailey: Alright then. Which Mascot will pick the passenger seat?

_Blitz then raises his hand first, before he sat down onto the passenger seat._

Bailey: Looks like Blitz is the first to sit on the passenger seat!

Howler: How come the bus HAS a passenger seat?

Bailey: I didn't know the bus had a passenger seat until now!

_Once the mascots all got their luggage, Bailey turned on the engines, and drove before exiting the Los Angeles highway.._

_**Later..**_

_The bus then exited out of the highway, about to enter Palmdale. Blitz turns on the radio, and turns on some rock music before Bailey spoke._

Bailey: Oh, you like music, huh? Well, I got something better!

_Bailey turns on some Pop Music, as Blitz's face turns into disagreement. Blitz turns the Rock music back on, while Bailey turns the Pop Music back on. The two continued to play the music dozens of times, until the radio went static.._

Blitz: *disagreement* Aww, man.. Now there's no music!

_Bailey had an idea. Bailey sang along before Blitz watched the horizon onto the window. Once the song ended, the radio went from a static noise, to its normal state again._

Bailey: Man, this trip will be fun, will it, Blitz?

Blitz: Yeah, it will..

_**Hours later..**_

_Once all Mascots reached Inyo National Forest, they all got out before Bailey turned his bus into a large RV._

Bailey: Well, here we go! An RV!

Charrogallo: That's impossible. How did you do that!?

Bailey: With this remote, I can turn my mobile into a bus! And also into an RV!

Howler: Wow! I didn't know you could do that!

_Bailey grabs a BBQ grill out of the storage room, and turns it on, preparing dinner._

Bailey: Barbeque, anyone?

_Before Toro freaked out, Blitz calmed him down. The smell of Barbeque left the same Lynx Blitz saw, smelling the great smell of tasty BBQ._

Lynx: Well, time for BBQ, huh?

_The Lynx then ran towards the RV, as all Mascots shook and quickly went inside._

Blitz: THAT'S THE SAME LYNX I SAW!

Howler: You know him!?

Blitz: *in panic* YES! THAT'S THE SAME LYNX!

_The Lynx took the steak off the BBQ grill, and took it to the cave._

Lynx: I'll get you next time, Blitz..

_All Mascots were inside the RV, panting._

Bailey: That was a close one..

Blitz: Yeah.. Thank goodness that Lynx didn't get us..

Big Red: If he got us, we're toast..

_Blitz's stomach started to growl, before he spoke._

Blitz: I'm starving. What about the dinner that's on the grill?

_Bailey went outside to check on the BBQ, and they were freshly grilled. Bailey took the BBQ dinner inside, and placed it onto the counter._

Bailey: There's enough for some of us. But we might share it.

_A can of alphabet soup fell onto the ground, leaving Bailey in awe._

Bailey: Alphabet soup! The kind of soup my father used to like when he was my age!

Blitz: Your father did!?

Bailey: Yep. He used to like alphabet soup.

Blitz: And I didn't realize there is a FRIDGE in an RV..

Bailey: You didn't know the fridge got in here? Well, due to the remote's transformation skills, the fridge only appears when the bus turns into an RV.

_Blitz opened the fridge, and saw some oranges, two cans of soup which one is tomato, while one is chicken noodle, 3 T.V dinners, and one tub of ice cream._

Blitz: Huh. I didn't notice that until now..

_Bailey bit onto the top of the can, leaving Blitz in shock after Bailey proceeded to open the can._

Blitz: How did you do that!?

Bailey: My father taught me that when I was young.

_The rest of the Mascots finished eating dinner, while Bailey began to eat the alphabet soup. Blitz sighed and went for a T.V dinner instead.._

_**Later that morning..**_

_Bailey and his friends stopped at a truck stop for breakfast, after his RV turned into a bus. Once Bailey and his friends got in, the waiter gave Blitz short stack pancakes, while Bailey was given french toast and bacon with peach slices._

Blitz: So, what should we do now?

Bailey: I think we should continue the trip for now. We're in Carson city, and we're about to approach Reno..

Blitz: So.. To the..Open road?

Bailey: Yep! To the open road!

_Bailey and Blitz both picked up their water glasses, and shouted._

Both: To the open road!

_(scene reveals map cutting out the scene)_

_The scene then reveals the bus arriving Reno, the Biggest Little city in the World. The first clip reveals Blitz and Charrgallo riding on a rollercoaster, where the blue Rooster can't stomach the ride. The next clip reveals an arena filled with Monster Trucks and crowds, where Bailey can't stand the loud engines. Blitz notices, and finds something that Bailey will like. The next clip reveals all Mascot in awe while seeing vintage cars in a National Automobile Museum. Then, the last clip reveals the bus driving while the sun sets,_

Bailey: That was really entertaining, right?

Blitz: Yep, it sure is!

The bus then parked at a hotel parking lot, before all Mascots booked a couple of rooms there..

_End of Chapter 5.._


	6. In the City of Vegas

_(scene cuts to hotel room)_

Charrogallo: It was sure a fun trip, isn't it guys?

Blitz: Yeah, it was a fun trip..

Howler: How come those monster trucks make such loud noises?

Bailey: It's because I can't handle loud Monster Truck noises.. I can only handle loud hockey arena noises during team games..

Howler: I got your point, Bailey..

Charrogallo: I can't even stomach the rollercoaster I rode with Blitz yesterday.

Howler: I hope you're feeling a lot better, pal..

Charrogallo: Oh, I'm already better since yesterday..

Blitz: *checks time* Should we get some dinner? I'm kind of starving..

Howler: Yeah, I think we should. It's starting to get dark out there..

Charro: Where do we want to eat?

Bailey: We wanted to try something else besides going to the diner on every trip, so I think we should get..pizza?

Blitz: Yeah, pizza works..

Howler: We should get going.. Our stomachs are grumbling right now..

_Blitz and his friends all exited out the hotel room, arriving at the pizza restaurant, awaiting their meal. Once they arrive at the restaurant, the Lynx then walks onto the rocky ground, watching the Mascots._

Lynx: *growling* Next time, Blitz.. The next mission will start..

_The Lynx then laughed menacingly before sliding to the moon, fading to the sun, causing the clip to slide down back to the hotel room, cutting the clip to Blitz and his friends back inside the hotel room._

Blitz: Alright.. Next stop, Vegas..

Charrogallo: Vegas? What's Vegas?

Blitz: It's a city in Nevada, pal..

Charrogallo: Oh! I understand what it is..

Bailey: I've been to Vegas before..

Blitz: *surprised* You do?

Bailey: Of course! I've been to a Golden Knights game almost a few years ago since the Knights first played their game back in October, almost a few years ago.. I've been into one 5 days before the New Year started almost 3 years ago..

Blitz: I didn't actually know that!

Bailey: Well, now you do, Blitz..

_Howler is seen packing his bags._

Howler: What are you guys waiting for!? Let's get going!

_Then, Who Dey is shown in the clip._

Who Dey: Where are we going? Vegas? Again?

Blitz: Yes, Who Dey. We're going there, again..

Who Dey: *surprised* Well, guess we're going to Vegas again..

Blitz: That's right, Who Dey.

Howler: Bags?

Blitz: Oh, that's right!

_Blitz and his friends began packing their bags before exiting out of the room. Once they finished packing, Blitz spoke._

Blitz: Alright. We gotta make sure ALL Mascots are going too.

_Blitz exited out of the room, before going to the second to check all Mascots are going. When Blitz is in the second room, T.D and his friends are inside._

Blitz: We're going to Vegas. Again. Are you all going?

T.D: We already packed our bags. Why didn't you tell us that we're going again?

Blitz: It's because I wanted to go there again, and I wanted you guys to come with me.

Staley: The rest we're in the third room.

Blitz: Well, we're still going anyway..

_Blitz closed the door and entered the third room, revealing the last of the 32 Mascots inside the room._

Blitz: We're going to Vegas again. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys that we're going, but it's because I wanted to go there again with my new friends.

Roary: Who are you're new friends?

Blitz: My new friends are Howler and Charrogallo. Charrogallo's a blue rooster, and Howler's a coyote!

Roary: OH! I see..

Sir Purr: We already packed up our bags. Why are you telling us we're going for a next stop?

Blitz: Our next stop is to go to Vegas.

Sir Purr: We're going to Vegas again?

Blitz: Yes, we're going to Vegas again.

K.C Wolf: Finally..

Sir Purr: What do you mean, finally?

K.C Wolf: We're going to Vegas again!

Blitz: Let's get going. We don't want to be late..

_Blitz then entered back to the room where Bailey and his friends were inside. The rest of the NFL Mascots exited out of the hotel to arrive outside, while Blitz and his friends exited out of the hotel room, the last to exit. When all the Mascots were outside, they all entered inside the bus._

Bailey: Are you guys ready?

_The Mascots all have their luggage, along with Bailey's, so he started the engine, before the bus arrived in Vegas. The Lynx walked, watching the bus drive onto the road._

Lynx: *talks to himself* This is going to be a long walk, isn't it, Mr. Lynx?

_The Lynx then begins to run, before the clip slides, fading to a night scene, sliding down to the Mountains of Lake Mead._

Lynx: Next time, Blitz.. I'll get you..

_The Lynx begins to growl menacly, before the clip slides up to the moon, before sliding down to Las Vegas. The clip cuts to the bus, with all Mascots inside, sleeping._

Blitz: *wakes up* A-are we there yet?

Bailey: Yes, we are here..

_Blitz wakes up to tell the Mascots that they are now in Las Vegas, causing the rest to wake up in shock._

Roary: We're in Vegas already?

Blitz: Yes, we're here!

_Charrogallo looks out the window, seeing the buildings covered in unlit lights, along with animated neon signs in the city. Charrogallo fell in extreme awe, after seeing the city covered in signs. But when the lights weren't on, it was still afternoon._

Bailey: We're here. In Vegas..

Blitz: Should we find a hotel room to stay for the day?

Bailey: I think it'll be a good idea to stay for the rest of the day.

_Bailey and the Mascots all exited outside before the bus turned into a van, before going inside. Once the Mascots got inside, they all got into their rooms._

Bailey: Such a nice day here in Vegas. I'm glad we're back again.

Blitz: Yeah.. I wonder what we should do here..

_The clip cuts to Lake Mead, as the Lynx takes a drink from the lake. When he was done, he began to climb onto the mountains, and spoke._

Lynx: I'll find you next time, Blitz..

_The Lynx began to laugh before the clip slid up to the sun, before fading to the moon._

_**End of Chapter 6..**_


	7. The End

_(scene slides down to the hotel casino)_

Blitz: Alright.. I hope I can't get hyped up like last time..

Chomps: Yeah, remember last time that you went really hyper?

Blitz: Of course I did! I hope it ain't gonna happen again.

Poe: Look! Casino games!

_Poe points his finger to the casino games, when Blitz and Chomps went towards Poe._

Blitz: I know what these are, Poe. THEY'RE casino games..

Poe: I get it, Blitz..

Poe sits down on the stool, and inserts a coin to play the casino game. Once the slots have different pictures instead of the same, he sighed.

Poe: Just great..

Blitz: Don't feel bad, Poe.. They might have a low chance of winning..

Chomps: Let's explore the whole casino.. Shall we?

Blitz: This is a casino, but this IS a hotel. It's just 2 floors up..

Chomps: So, it is like a hotel AND a casino?

Blitz: There are almost all casino hotels here in the U.S..

Chomps: Oh, I get the point..

Poe: *bored* Should we just explore now? I'm bored..

Chomps: Right! Let's get there!

_Blitz and his two friends all walked around the casino to enter the store area._

Chomps: And this is where I look at stuff that might interest me.

_Chomps shows his two friends the shop where he went last time._

Blitz: Did you buy anything?

Chomps: I couldn't find anything I liked, so I didn't buy anything.

_They all continued to walk until they reached the clothes shop._

Chomps: And this is where I went to the store to look at clothing that interests me.

Blitz: Did you buy anything as well?

Chomps: Well, I did buy just a shirt that says "Las Vegas" on it..

Poe: Well, that's cool.

Blitz: Remember the last time I ate a HOT PEPPER?

Poe: Yeah, and the crowd really loved it…

Blitz: Even though I'm still embarrassed after last time, it was really funny though..

_Blitz and his two friends finally walk into the buffet._

Blitz: This is not where I actually ate that hot pepper, I ate one at the stage.

Chomps: At the magician stage?

Blitz: Yeah, it was like a circus act..

Poe: I'm getting kind of hungry. Should we go back to our rooms that we want to eat at the buffet?

Blitz: I think we should tell them. But they'll think about it..

Chomps: Let's get back to our rooms so we can decide where to eat..

Blitz: Good idea..

_Blitz and his two friends all arrived back to their rooms, while the clip fades to the Lynx, chewing on a bone._

Lynx: Well, Blitz.. I have another mission I needed to take. And it's all just for me.

The Lynx menacly laughed, before the clip slid down back to Las Vegas, cutting the clip back to the buffet.

Blitz: I'm surprised that the buffet food tasted well then I expected to be.

Chomps: Yeah, and guess what? I have a steak too!

TORO: What did you say!?

Blitz: *to TORO* Calm down, Toro.. Pretend nothing bad is gonna happen..

Big Red: So, did you find the Lynx yet?

Blitz: I think we already lost him. So I think he's nowhere to be found..

Big Red: Well, good. Because I don't want to be in the belly of a Lynx now..

Charrogallo: Yo también..

Howler: So, where should we go now?

Bailey: Even though we're staying in Las Vegas for the day, I think we take a little drive downtown..

Blitz: Sounds good to me..

_Once Blitz and his friends finished eating, they all exited out of the hotel to enter Bailey's "bus"._

_(clip cuts to Bailey's bus inside)_

Bailey: Alright, engines started, and we're ready.

Howler: Should we come back to the hotel after that?

Bailey: It's going to be a short drive downtown, so we'll come back to the hotel.

The roof window was open, as Charrogallo shook his head up the window, while the people on the limo were cheering.

Dude #1: Hey, blue guy!

Blitz: Oh, great.. Not this again..

Charrogallo then fell back inside the bus, and sat back down.

Blitz: This would cause a traffic jam if that situation happened.

_Bailey then drove back to the hotel after a short drive, and all Mascots headed back to their hotel rooms._

_(clip fades to Lake Mead)_

Blitz: It's such a nice day here in Lake Mead. Just a peaceful day, with calm waters..

Bailey: Yeah, I'm sure that we want to go water skiing.

Blitz: Water skiing?

Bailey: Yeah!

Blitz: I've never heard of that before..

_Charrogallo held onto the handle, confused._

Charrogallo: What's this random thing?

The boat then pulled Charrogallo, leaving the rooster to ride onto the water skis.

Blitz: Gallo!

Bailey: He just wants to go water skiing!

Blitz: What if he gets lost?

Bailey: He'll come back..

_Charrogallo kept holding onto the handle while water skiing, as the water splashed all over him. Once the boat pulled Charrogallo over, the Lynx watched him._

Lynx: Look what do we have here?

The Lynx went towards the lake, seeing Charrogallo, skiing safely to land.

Blitz: Gallo!

Bailey: Yep. I told you he'll come back.

Blitz: Hold on.. What's that noise?

_The helicopter is seen flying, with a net to drop. The Lynx tried to attack Charrogallo, until the net dropped onto them._

Blitz: Is that.. The Lynx!?

Lynx: Oh great.. I'm captured..

Henchman #1: Score! Two catches!

Henchman #2: Are you sure? I think you got the wrong animal..

Henchman # 1: It's just a rare blue bird.

_The two Henchmen landed, and caught the net that the Lynx and Charrogallo were inside._

Blitz: *shocked* STOP! YOU GOT THE WRONG ANIMAL!

Henchman #1: Wrong animal? It's just a rare type of Macaw..

Bailey: *mad* He's not a Macaw, he's a Rooster!

Henchman #1: Eh, pretty much a rare type of bird..

_The two henchmen placed the caugh net onto the ground, and put the Lynx first in the cage, while Charrogallo being the last inside the next seperate cage._

Henchman #2: I don't think that's a rare bird..

Henchman #1: It has to be a rare bird!

_Charrogallo kicks the bars of the cage, leaving the first Henchman growling._

Henchman #1: Stop that, you little Macaw!

Blitz: He's not a macaw. He's a Rooster!

Henchman #1: I don't care. We're taking this rare bird AND this big cat to the park..

Bailey: The..park?

Henchman #1: Yeah, where we show the Lynx first to the people, then the rare bird.

Blitz: He's not a rare bird, he's a Rooster..Smuggler..

Henchman #1: Eh, it's just a rare blue bird.

Henchman #2: I think this talking bird is telling the truth.

Henchman #1: Whatever, let's just take both of these animals to the park.

_The two Henchman took both the Lynx AND Charrogallo to the animal park, which Blitz and Bailey didn't understand._

Bailey: I-I don't understand!

Blitz: Me neither! These two smugglers mistaken Charrogallo for some type of rare bird!

Bailey: We have to get him back before it's too late..

?: We can help..

_The two turned to the Mascots, revealed to be NFL Mascots._

RAMPAGE: We can get Charrogallo back before it's too late.

Howler: What should we do?

Blitz: Sneak out to the animal park, and set up a plan..

Bailey: Alright.. Got it..

_Blitz and his Mascot friends all snuck out to the animal park to get Charrogallo back from danger._

_(clip cuts to the Animal Park)_

Alfrendo: Hiya, everyone! Today, We would like you to meet, Mr. Lynx!

_The Lynx looked at the people, and waved at them._

Alfrendo: That's a good Lynx..

_Alfrendo fed the Lynx some steak, while the Mascots were hiding in the bush._

Bailey: Alright. What's the plan?

Blitz: Throw a rooster plush at the set, so that henchman wouldn't notice.

Howler: And then take Charrogallo out of the set so that way we can have him back!

_Once the Lynx arrives at the back of the stage, Blitz throws a blue Rooster plush on the ground, leaving the Henchman unnoticed._

Alfrendo: And our next animal is…

Blitz: *to Charrogallo quietly* HURRY! HURRY!

_Charrogallo exited out of the set, while he hid in the bush._

Alfrendo: A toy?

_The people were laughing at Alfrendo, looking at the plush toy._

Alfrendo: What the!? Arrghhh. The rooster escaped!

Charrogallo: Are you looking for me?

Lynx: *in shock* You..

_Charrogallo jumped onto the rocks while the Lynx chased them. Alfrendo and the second henchman tried to chase the two, until they were caught by the police._

Chief: I don't think you're going anywhere, boys..

_The chief handcuffed the first henchman, before speaking to the second._

Chief: So, you must be the second henchman. So, when did you start catching these two animals?

Henchman #2: Earlier ago? I caught a blue Rooster, AND a Lynx..

Chief: So, you're a smuggler, right?

Henchman #2: Uh..yes..

Chief: Alright. Back to the slammer..

_The chief handcuffed the second henchman, and placed him inside the police car. Charrogallo then went towards Blitz, while the lynx prowled._

Charrogallo: Thanks for saving me, Blitz. Those henchmen were smugglers!

Blitz: Yeah. I can't believe those henchmen had mistaken you for a rare bird to catch!

?: I don't think you're going anywhere, Blitz..

_The Lynx growled and tried to attack Blitz, but spoke._

Lynx: You're ain't going anywhere, Blitz.. This ends here, and now-

?: Alright, Mr. Lynx.. Back to the forest, you go..

Lynx: But- Sir! I was gonna try to catch that bird!

_The Lynx growled and snarled, as the Animal Catcher placed the Lynx inside the cage._

Animal Catcher: Back to the forest you go, Mr. Lynx..

The Animal Catcher took the Lynx back to the forest while Bailey ran towards the two.

Bailey: Blitz! I was..I was really surprised the plan worked! And.. I was..happy to see Gallo safe again!

Blitz: Yeah, Charrogallo's all safe now..

Bailey: Let's go back to Vegas, shall we?

Charrogallo: Yeah, let's go back..

_Blitz and all of his mascot friends all drove back to Las Vegas, while the Lynx was sent back to the forest._

_(scene cuts to Las Vegas, back at the hotel)_

_Blitz and his Mascot friends were back at the hotel, speaking to each other._

Charrogallo: It's good to have you guys save me..

Blitz: Yeah, I'm glad the plan actually worked! I'm glad those henchmen were in the slammer now.

Charrogallo: Without you guys, I would've been in the belly of a Lynx by now..

Bailey: So, we're friends now?

Charrogallo: Friends for life..

Chomps: So..where is the Lynx now?

Blitz: Oh, he's in a new home now..

Bailey: Either way, let's continue the trip, shall we?

Blitz: Yep! Let's get onto it!

_Blitz and his friends all enter inside the bus before stopping at their next destination, while the clip cuts to Toiyabe Forest, with the Lynx waking up._

Lynx: Where am I?

_The Lynx was in a new forest, with birds chirping, mountains, and trees. The Lynx screamed as the birds flew from the loud noise, before the clip cut to black, title saying "The End"._

_**The End..**_

**Thank you guys for reading this story! It was a huge project for me, and I'm so glad to finish it! I started this story back in December, and I've finally got to finish it! I'm glad you really enjoyed this story. Stay tuned for the next one! :D**


End file.
